Room For One More
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: She supposed there was room for one more in the non-judging breakfast club. Even if he was from Brooklyn. One-shot may become multi-shot based on reviews D/B Friendship with hints of S/D & C/B and N
1. The Princess

Title: _**Room For One More**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: She supposed there was room for one more in the non-judging breakfast club. Even if he was from Brooklyn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters. I do however own my ideas and writing so please do not steal.

A/N: I hardly ever write things like this, but it popped into my head while watching the breakfast club today. Tell me what you think and I may expand this into a multi chapter in which I have everyone's POV's.

–

As Blair Waldorf returns home from a late night of play practice, she heads straight to her bedroom. Yes she is in a play, with Dan Humphrey for that matter. The whole situation she thought would be hell at first, but after tonight she's thinking differently. They were practicing after everyone left and after a heated argument, it was like the sun came out. They talked, without insults, well not that many. She told him why she was out to get Ms. Carr was because she was threatening to take the only thing she had left, Yale. She had lost Nate, her father's respect, and Chuck. She didn't know why she had been so vulnerable, but it had happened. He admitted to her that he missed Serena and that his infatuation with Ms. Carr did lead to something, but it was over. He told her how he didn't understand why their parents had to get together right when everything was going to be okay again. This Blair understood, there was always something in the way with her and Chuck as well.

"At least you have a lot of friends," Dan offered trying to make her feel better.

She scoffed, "Oh yeah the girls from the steps are great friends, they only stab me in the back every chance they get.

He sighed, "I meant like Serena, Nate, even Chuck you guys have always been there for each other no matter what... I only have Vanessa now."

Blair pondered his statement for a moment. It was true they were always there if they truly needed someone. She then smiled at Dan feeling a little better, "Thanks." After a while she stood up, "Well I got to go see you later Humphrey," she said walking towards the door.

He calls out to her, "Hey Blair!"

She turns around pretending to be annoyed, "Yes?"

He smiles, "You're not so bad you know."

She nods, "Your not so bad either, night Humphrey." And with that she leaves, going home. She feels strange now that she shared so much with him. All her insecurities, but deep down she knows unlike most of her _friends_ he doesn't want to intentionally hurt people.

As she crawls into bed she turns on the TV to find the breakfast club on the screen. She smiles watching it for a moment.

"The non-judging breakfast club," she whispers to herself.

Blair was the princess. Of course this was obvious.

Chuck was the criminal. Ironic they end up together isn't it?

Nate was the jock. After all he was the lacrosse captain and all around golden boy.

Serena was the basket case. For as much as she loved the girl, she was crazy at times.

Blair paused realizing one was left. The brain... the all around nice guy. She bites her bottom lip, it seems the non-judging breakfast club is incomplete. A face comes into her mind soon after that... Dan Humphrey.

Does well in school. Parents love him. Not the richest guy. Nice to everyone unless they give him a reason not to. Not very popular. Blair gasped sitting up in bed, he was the brain to their breakfast club. Sure Dan Humphrey didn't hang out with them, but he fit the part. And he was sort of friends with Nate, he dated Serena, and hanging around him wasn't too bad. Chuck didn't like him, but Chuck doesn't really like anyone.

Blair smiled as she turned off the television. She supposed there was room for one more in the non-judging breakfast club. Even if he was from Brooklyn.

–

A/N: So what did you think? Would you like other POV's or not?


	2. The Brain

Title: _**Room For One More**_

Author: Shelby

Summary:She supposed there was room for one more in the non-judging breakfast club. Even if he was from Brooklyn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters. I do however own my ideas and my writings so please do not steal them and claim them as your own.

A/N: The eight reviews for the first one were all beautiful and highly appreciated! You encouraged another point of view and I am giving it to you. Please let me know if it still holds its charm. And if you would like another point of view for this story. Enjoy!

--

Dan Humphrey laughs along with Blair Waldorf as they exit the school auditorium out into the cool night. Yes he's actually laughing with Blair Waldorf. They're in a play together, playing each others opposites for that matter. To be honest he thought the whole thing would be extremely unpleasent when he first learned of his co-star, but after a night a few weeks ago he's thinking differently. And all it took was a big heart to heart with the ice queen herself. He had seen pieces of the real Blair before this, but that night he saw all of her, or at least what he considers the human part. She's not a complete bitch, or an ice queen, she has insecurites just like everyone else and she shared them with him, of all people. She not only told him she was sorry about involving him in the Ms. Carr Gossip Girl post, but why she did it.

"I just, I was losing the one thing I had left you know," she speaks keeping her eye contact away from him. She almost whispers the next part, "I couldn't let Yale go, not like Nate, or my dad's respect, or... Chuck. I just I needed one thing, just one."

Dan stared at her for a while after this. It seemed even the upper east side's finest didn't have everything they wanted. He was shocked to realize this feeling for Blair Waldorf, whom he had once despised, was sympathy. He feels he must try to make her feel better, "At least you have a lot of friends." It sounds stupid when it comes out, he curses himself for not thinking of something better.

She of course realizes this too and makes it known by giving a sarcastic remark. He however does not take offense because in saying what she did, she took a stab at herself too, by saying not many of her friends were real friends. He explains to her thought that he wasn't speaking of the girls on the steps, but Serena, Nate, and Chuck. He knows they stick together like glue when one of them needs another. He learned it all too well last year with the Serena and Georgina fiasco.

After this they go on talking. He knows it isn't for hours, but it feels as it is. They each admit their fears, hopes and regrets. He would have never thought in a million years he would be telling Blair Waldorf about the disaster of Ms. Carr and how he lost Serena over it. He knew Blair was Serena's best friend, any other person would have thought she would tell Serena as soon as she left. That she would go about true Waldorf style and demolish his dignity with the amunition he gave her. But deep down Dan Humphrey knew better than most people, he knew that Blair Waldorf didn't inentionally hurt people unless she had a reason in her mind that she should. He knew that even with all the sarcastic remarks and insults she threw at him, that deep down after tonight they would always hold a respect for each other no one else could understand.

So now as they're walking outside of the auditorium many weeks later, both smiling and laughing he considers asking her if she'd like to continue the coversation outside of school. As friends of course, but before he can he watches her look up ahead of them. He follows her gaze and spots her orignial three. Chuck, Blair, and Serena.

Serena smiles, avoiding his gaze and waving at Blair, "B! Come on we're going to be late for Nate's birthday dinner!"

Nate looks up as well jogging over towards them and shuffling out of his jacket, "Hey you look cold," he hands it to Blair. Nate was always the golden boy, the jock, the gentleman.

He then smiles at Dan, "Hey Dan, how's the play practice going?"

Blair smiles answering for him, "It's going great you guys better come and see us." Dan hears an annoyed sound and looks to see Serena practically dragging Chuck in their direction.

When they're finally infront of them Serena smiles awkwardly at Dan, "Dan hey how have you been?" Dan nods rambling on a bit until he looks at Blair who raises her eyebrows. He then watches as she sneaks a glance at Chuck, before looking away her face falling a bit.

Chuck sighs, "Nathaniel can we please get going, as much as I'd love to hang around and chat with Blair's charity case, partying is more my style."

Serena rolls her eyes along with Blair who smiles at Dan, "Ignore him Humphrey he was dropped on his head when he was a baby, it's impossible for nice things to come out of his mouth." Dan shoots her a smile, but he doesn't miss the glare he gets from Chuck.

Dan then sighs, "It's fine Blair, but you should go on after all I kept you pracitcing way later than we were supposed to and you have Nate's birthday so I'll see you tomorrow night okay?"

Blair begins to nod, biting her lip as if she wants to say something else. When she doesn't he turns and begins to call what he likes to think of the long lonely road into the night. A little dramatic, but he is an actor now.

"Dan wait!" he freezes in his spot when he hears Blair. He's not sure what's going on, or what she's doing. She's supposed to leave with her friends, isn't she?

He turns around trying to act as if he isn't caught off guard. Blair smiles looking at Nate for a moment before turning back towards him, "You should come with us, I mean after all you and Nate are friends now right?"

Dan frowns, did he hear her correctly? Was he being invited to go out with the fab four? Chuck scoffs, "Clearly I wasn't the only one dropped on my head as a child."

Blair gives him a glare before nudging Nate who snaps up smiling, "Yeah man I don't see why not, I mean it's kind of late to go all the way back to Brooklyn anyways."

Serena looks down at her feet and Dan realizes its not fare to her. So he shrugs, "Oh come on it might be awkward for Serena and you guys are all friends, I'll just go home."

Chuck smirks, "Good idea."

Blair rolls her eyes ignoring him as she marches over to Dan grabbing his arm and pulling him back to their cirlce. She then gives the orders, "No you'll come out with us for Nate's birthday, after all the more the merrier, right?"

Serena frowns in confusion, "B are you feeling okay?"

Blair sighs, "Geesh what is wrong with you people I can be nice."

Chuck snorts out a laugh and Blair shoots him another glare. She then grabs Serena's arm with her other hand and faces her towards Dan. Blair smiles, "Look you two are friends right? You've both messed up, so you both can forgive each other, deal?"

Serena looks up at Dan and then after a while of silence nodds, "I guess, if Dan forgives me I can forgive him and we can be friends."

Blair smiles encouragly at Dan who smiles, "I forgive you, friends?" he holds out his hand. Serena smiles taking his hand and shaking it, "Friends."

Blair claps, she certainly is in a good mood tonight. It's almost like a secret plan of hers has fallen into action. "Good now we're all friends."

Nate laugh's a little and Chuck once again scoffs, "Speak for yourself, I don't befriend the poor."

Blair turns towards him smirking, "And I don't befriend total and complete Jackasses, but we all made an exception for you, so deal." With that she smiles walking towards the car, Dan follows, then Serena and Nate, and last Dan looks back to see Chuck staring on after them. Then finally he follows. And inside the limo when everyone is getting along with him, aside from Chuck for obvious reasons, for the first time Dan Humphrey feels like he belongs with the non-judging breakfast club. Maybe there was room for him? Even if they were spoiled rich kids.

–

A/N: Still hold the charm? Would you like more? Let me know in a review baby!


End file.
